


First snow

by JupiterGoddess



Category: Bleach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-04-03 17:21:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21488734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JupiterGoddess/pseuds/JupiterGoddess
Summary: Winter has arrived.
Relationships: Hitsugaya Toushirou/Kurosaki Karin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	First snow

**Author's Note:**

> A little HitsuKarin fluff for y'all. n.n This piece came to be when I looked out the window two days ago, and it actually snowed for the first time this year. Not just up on the mountains, but actually right down to us, on the valley floor. Actually, it was just like I wrote in this story: When I looked out one time, there was nothing. A couple of hours later, and it was snowing. And out of the blue, I had this little scenario in my head and wrote it. ;)

The pale winter sunlight filtered through the window into the room. It gave a hint at the cold that reigned outside. No wonder, since it was the middle of November; and while it technically still belonged to autumn, winter was already announcing itself with temperatures close to zero. It seemed only a matter of time now until it would start snowing.  
Karin’s room in the Kurosakis’ home was comfortably warmed. Toshiro was dozing on the black-haired girl’s bed while she was studing for an upcoming exam at college. He actually enjoyed the cozy warmth, despite usually prefering cooler temperatures.  
As he lay there, with eyes closed and the scribbling of Karin’s pencil in his ears, he mused how strangely comfortable he felt here. Normally, he had trouble relaxing completely in strange surroundings, perhaps also due to his training as a warrior. Prepared at all times, as the saying goes.  
Not so in Karin’s room, it seemed.  
He felt completely and fully at ease, with barely any thought of imminent danger in his mind. Of course a small bit of his consciousness remained attentive, at the lookout for any hollows that might strike. But aside from that, he felt at ease. Heh… Ka-rin, that girl… surprising him all the time. It was a good thing that times were quite peaceful. It provided him, the usual so workaholic Captain, a little time to spend with the black-haired Kurosaki girl in the world of the living. The only luxury he allowed himself. Aside from it, he was still hard-working as ever. Another reason he cherished calm moments like this.  
Toshiro must have been so much at ease, that he had actually fallen asleep. For the next thing he knew, he heard Karin saying his name.  
"Shiro. Hey, Shiro. Up, you sleepyhead. Look at this."  
Shaking off the last bits of sleep, the white-haired Shinigami blinked and lifted his head. He found Karin standing at the window, smiling at him and winking.  
"Come on. Look."  
Wondering what it could be that was so exciting, he rose from the bed and walked over to her.  
"What is it?"  
But she didn't need to reply. As soon as he looked outside, he knew what she meant.  
It was snowing.  
Thick, white flakes were falling in a silent, constant shower. They were already set-tling on the roofs, and was starting to do so on the street, too. The grey of the as-phalt started vanishing beneath the white of the snow. It was the first snow of the year, and as always, it had something magical to it.  
Together, they stood for a little while and watched the quiet spectacle outside. It was amazing how quickly it could go. The last time they had looked outside, not a single snowflake had shown itself. Now it was a proverbial blanket of snow falling from the grey-white sky. Eventually, Karin sighed contentedly and leaned against him.  
"It's beautiful."  
Toshiro couldn't hold back a faint smile. "Indeed it is."  
They weren't in a hurry. So they kept standing like that for a while longer and watched as the world outside was quietly covered in white.  
And everything was good.


End file.
